1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunications system and a server apparatus, and particularly to a telecommunications system and a server apparatus, in which a network resource is controlled in a system constituting a virtual private network in which telecommunications carriers provide services.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a contrivance to use a global IP network as a telecommunications infrastructure of a company, there are services provided by telecommunications carriers, called global Ethernet (registered trade mark in Japan) or an IP Virtual Private Network (IP-VPN). In these services, a service request from an end user, such as an increase or decrease of locations, or a change of a VPN band is processed in such a flow that contact is made with a network service provider in writing or through form input, the service provider receiving the request takes the resource use state of network equipments to judge admission or non-admission of the request, and performs a setting change to the network equipments.
A flow of service change from a user when a carrier to provide a VPN and a carrier to provide a global IP network configuring the VPN are different from each other is disclosed in, for example, FIG. 1 of patent document 1. A service request from an end user in this case is processed in such a form that a user side VPN administrator mediates and an application is made to an administrator of the global IP network. In the technique of patent document 1, as a contrivance to reduce a time lag between the occurrence of a service request and the actual execution of a service change, a VPN policy management apparatus is disclosed which stores both a global IP network policy and a VPN policy, and performs verification of the VPN policy to the global IP network and service request verification to the VPN policy.
In patent document 2, as a contrivance to shorten a response time to a resource allocation request of a VPN spreading over a global IP network, an IP-VPN policy server is disclosed in which resource information of a communication equipment allocated as a policy of the IP-VPN global network is set as VPN resource information in the VPN policy server.
On the other hand, patent document 3 discloses a method in which when traffics are concentrated from plural user node equipments to one user node equipment, a band is ensured for each transmission source user node equipment, and in accordance with the amount of data received from a certain user node equipment, an output speed from another user node equipment is changed.
Further, patent document 4 discloses a method in which plural user request receiving units are provided, so that a processing load of a user request unit is reduced to suppress a reduction in performance, and performance reduction in the entire admission control function is avoided.    [Patent document 1] JP-A-2001-251307    [Patent document 2] JP-A-2005-39644    [Patent document 3] JP-A-2006-345173    [Patent document 4] JP-A-2003-69635